Ai no akai ito 愛の赤い糸
by Rondere 'The Architect' H.C
Summary: Have you ever wondered, "I wonder if their is someone out there in the world who's just for me"? Well Aphrodite has taken note of this and has decided its time for some "Divine Intervention". She has now taken humanity to a completely new area that's free of bad bloo d from years of hatred and has paired the people of humanity up with the person that they're destined to be with.
1. Aphrodite's Intervention

**_How you ever heard two people say to each other, "You're my other half"? And have you ever looked at those people like they were crazy for sounding so dependent upon that other person like they could live without the other?_**

 ** _Well…apparently, the Gods have taken a liking to these words, but they seem to have a strong dislike for the people on earth who bear almost no intention or ability to find the person that's supposedly "their other half"._**

 ** _And THAT'S when things started to become very…awkward, for everyone here. I don't know where the Gods found the time to put this little plan of theirs into action when there's other things that happen that deserve their time more, but apparently, now everyone has been moved to this weird location and now we all have these crazy markings on our body's that look like tattoos that were made by either a calligraphy genius or a blind artist._**

 ** _After asking the Gods for an answer, we were surprised to get an answer one day when the sky turned light pink in the afternoon. The Goddess of Love, Aphrodite, apparently arranged for the people of earth to have their destined matches put inside one of the many new buildings that were in this new place we all woke up in._**

 ** _Should've known things were getting weird when literally everyone on earth woke up at the exact same time. You've got a better chance at getting hit with lightning a hundred times or hitting back to back lottery jackpots than everyone on earth going to sleep and waking up at the exact same time._**

 ** _But I digress, things got weird. For me…well, I don't know how else to explain the fact that I woke up next to a silver haired Russian girl who doesn't seem at all bothered by waking up next to me. Or the fact that I was in a huge room on a huge bed with this girl inside a mansion._**

 ** _Well, about a week has passed since then, and we learned that we have to stay with the person we woke up with, although Aphrodite didn't specify what would happen if we left the person. Well, my name is Ireimo Sousuke, and the Russian girl I woke up with apparently is Irina Clementine von Aleksandra and she's about the same age as me._**

 ** _So far I only know that she doesn't mind being around me, and in some twisted failed attempt at a joke she happens to have a thing for clementine oranges. I know she hasn't had a boyfriend before and I know that she's trained in a few Russian martial arts and that she like animals but dislikes bears of any kind._**

 ** _The only problem I have with her…is her weird sleeping habits, but I'll get to that story another day. For now, I have to find a way to get used to living with a woman. Thank goodness Aphrodite made it so we can understand the other person's language, otherwise I wouldn't know a thing Irina was saying to me._**

"Ireimo are you writing in thees thing again?" Irina asked, leaning against the young man as she looked over his shoulder at his journal with curiosity as she blinked a bit as if she was somewhat amazed by it.

"Yeah. I figured that until things get sorted out I'll write whatever happens to us in my notebook for now" Ireimo said with a reddening face. Part of the downside of him living with Irina was how oblivious she was to the concept of "person space".

( _Three days ago…)_

 _"_ _Okay Irina, I think we're gonna have to go over some ground rules now that we know we'll be living together" Ireimo said as he sat across from the silver haired beauty on their large bed._

 _Irina tilted her head to the side almost out of complete confusion at Ireimo's choice of words before she furrowed her eyebrows at what she had just heard. "Ground rules? What is there to know about the ground?" she asked him. "I am sure Aphrodite did no say we may not use ground" she told him._

 _A mental facepalm prevented Ireimo from doing so in real life as he looked at Irina's perplexed expression. "Not rules about the ground, I mean just a few rules to help us get used to living together that'll make things easier for us" he explained. "I mean since we're a man and a woman living together we have to get a few boundaries set up" he told her._

 _"_ _Ah I am understanding now. Where I am from we do not use such rules. We live simple life so I am not familiar with such rules" Irina said as she looked at Ireimo, her beautiful blue eyes watching the male closely as if observing his every muscle movement from his blinking to his breathing._

 _"_ _First off, I think its best if you use the shower first in the mornings and evenings. That way you can take care of whatever it is you have to take care of" Ireimo said, counting on his fingers as he listed off the rules. "Second-…"_

 _"_ _Wait, why must I use shower first? Would it not be better to let you go in first?" Irina asked him._

 _"_ _Normally yes, but I think its best if you went in first"._

 _"_ _But I feel bad if I use all of hot water and you have only cold water for shower" Irina said._

 _"_ _I don't mind it at all. Besides, a man has to put the woman in his life before himself" Ireimo said to her._

 _"_ _But are men not supposed to lead?" Irina asked him. "Why do we not take shower together? That way we both get clean and can go about our day"._

 _"_ _No! Absolutely not!" Ireimo protested waving his hands in front of him. "Men and women shouldn't shower together unless they're married!"._

 _"_ _But the Goddess gave us both these rings, so it is like we are already married" Irina said as she raised her hand to show the light rouge colored gem residing inside the ring on her finger, the ring she had matching the one Ireimo had on his own hand. "If we both take shower together it would save time and make things happen faster" she reiterated._

 _"_ _But we shouldn't go rushing things like this! We have to respect each other's personal space!" Ireimo protested once more._

 _"_ _What is this personal space?" Irina asked him, her perplexed expression reappearing once more as she looked at Ireimo waiting for an answer._

 _"_ _That means making sure we don't get too close to each other physically to the point we feel uncomfortable" Ireimo explained. "Like this" he said as he moved closer towards Irina only to see she hadn't made a single motion to move away from him._

 _"_ _I am not understanding of this. Why should this be making me uncomfortable if you are man that Goddess chose for me?" she asked him._

 _Ireimo frowned a bit, almost bothered by her lack of concern. "So if I did this…" he said as he rested his hand on her thigh, "…you're saying you don't feel uncomfortable?" he asked._

 _"_ _No, it feels normal. I know you are not type of man that would hurt me, so I have no reason to get offensive" Irina told him as she looked him dead in the eye as if he hadn't even touched her body._

 _"_ _Look Irina, you have to learn about personal space or else someone could try to take advantage of you" Ireimo said, slightly scolding her._

 _"_ _If another man were to touch me I would break his arm in several places" the young woman said as she continued to look at the boy in front of her. "But I am getting this I think. You say this because you worry for me yes?" she asked him._

 _"_ _Of course I'm worried!" Ireimo said frowning, unaware of the grip his hand had on her thigh._

 _A switch inside of Irina flipped and before she had time to think about her actions she had already flung Ireimo onto the floor and had him in an armbar._

 _"_ _O-ow! Irina!" Ireimo groaned in pain, in fear of his arm being snapped out of place as the Russian beauty applied pressure to the submission, trying futilely to push her legs of his chest before he started to tap her leg repeatedly in a sign of surrender._

 _Irina soon regained her reason and quickly released the boy's arm before looking at him. "I…I am sorry for this" she told him. "But do not squeeze my leg like that again" she said as a warning._

 _"_ _S-Sure thing" Ireimo said, nursing his shoulder and arm to make sure they were alright._

(Back to the present…)

Ireimo mentally sighed and shrugged before he placed his pen inside his notebook and turned his head to look at Irina. "I think it's about time I got ready for work" he said to her as he stood up from his chair and stretched, feeling Irina's body move away from his own.

"Make sure you are safe at work and do not get hurt. I do not wish to hurt someone today" Irina said as she watched the boy put his shoes on.

"Please no more hurting people. Besides you have to get back to your classes in a few minutes right?" Ireimo asked her, remembering that Aphrodite had a school/high school/university built for the people of earth where Irina studied art and music.

"Do not get hurt then. If you get hurt I will hurt" Irina said with a serious-stoic expression as she grabbed her jacket off their bed and waited at the door for Ireimo before they walked out together.

Ireimo looked out the corner of his eye at Irina almost in disbelief that he was basically dating and practically divinely engaged to such a beautiful girl.

 _Man…I think I might grow to like this new world…_


	2. Deceit's a Bitch

_I wonder how often a person who feels down on their luck starts to question whether there's such a thing as true love or if there's someone out there in the world for them. I mean there are about 7 billion people on Earth, so there's bound to be at least one person out there that's destined for you, right?_

 _Well, funny thing is I was one of the people wondering if there was such a thing as love, and I was also one of the few that was crazy enough to try and kill themselves over the fact I was still single without a single person who at least liked me. All of my friends and family had someone they could be with all the time or when they just got lonely, but I was stuck there…just watching them smile while I was all alone._

 _There was ONE person I liked, but because I was so focused on trying to be romantic, getting them flowers and a plushie from their favorite anime, I ended up being too late and wound up being told by them that one of my best friends had already asked them out and they said yes._

 _It tore me up inside so much that I couldn't think straight. I mean we were all in the same club at school, the anime club of course, and it was almost impossible for me to avoid them. So I kept faking smiles for them acting so happy when I knew it was just hurting me on the inside. Almost every day I had to see the two of them with one another smiling, so happily in love it could've given everyone cavities from how sweet they were together._

 _I had this feeling, this dark heavy pit in my stomach whenever I saw them together. Separate I could deal with them, but whenever they got together and I was around I had this feeling like I was just getting in their way. Some days I'd visit the place where one of my best friends from school stayed, though I knew that the person who was with my crush stayed there, so on a few occasions we'd end up going to visit them._

 _I always felt hot around that person, and not in a romantic way. It was like my body was on fire and I felt the urge to tackle them out of complete and utter rage, though I always managed to keep myself calm and just smile. There was a time, however, when I brought up how I couldn't believe how that person managed to get with my crush. And they'd happily retell the story with a smile, unaware that the more they spoke about it the more fuel it added to the first in my belly._

 _They'd always retell that story, saying that, "I just asked her did she want to go out one day and she said 'Wait, are you asking me out?", and it always let me in awe at how easy they got the person to say yes. Hear I was, buying things to show my affection and love when this person got my crush with a simple question._

 _And it didn't even sound like they were asking her out! That could've been them asking her did she want to hang out as friends, but she ended up going into a relationship with that person anyways and it pissed me off so much I've been having problems controlling my anger._

 _I eventually ended up telling my crush about how I felt about them, even telling them about how I tried to drop hints with my drawings and how I got them a gift to help get my feelings towards them. I didn't expect her to be so understanding about it, so when she felt bad about how things turned out and how I felt it shocked me._

 _We would talk to each other just about every day, though after school when we rode the train together it almost hurt just to see her smile when I'd remember that none of them were for me, but for that other person who got to her first. Having to hear her laugh and knowing that I could only hear so much of those laughs until her stop would come and I'd be left alone to ride the train with nothing but the thoughts of her being with someone else mocking me._

 _A time came where they had picked up a bit on my discomfort and anger for how affectionate they were being around me and they said they were going to cut their "cutesiness" down around the rest of our friends. I ended up lying and saying I was deep in thought and told them not to hold back on my accord, but that ended up hurting like a burning acidic sword cutting into my body._

 _Day after day I'd end up wondering how well that person was treating my crush, seeing as they were now the source of happiness in her life. And I'd often lie to myself claiming that I didn't feel those feelings of anger and envy towards that person, only to have the feelings bite back just when I'd be at my happiest. I started visiting my other best friend, and even when we'd have disagreements that seemed heated, I'd always feel better around him._

 _Our disagreements always took my mind off things and made me feel at peace, and I didn't mind that we'd rarely talk other than times when my friend would get random with their outbursts when they'd play their computer games or watch their movies and shows. It always made me laugh, something I hadn't been doing enough of since hearing that my crush was dating another one of my best friends._

 _But somehow, my best friend ended up saving me from my own dark thoughts, and I could truly feel my feelings towards my crush fading away enough for me to be able to confess my feelings towards another one of my best friends. I even found the will to give my best friend a rose, yet despite this she rejected me._

 _I felt myself falling back into that darkness, and each day I could feel gravity pulling me down more and more until I would cut myself off from my friends in the club and try to be alone. But as the days went on, and I visited my best friend more, I felt everything melted away until I was confident that I could live with knowing that the two people I was in love with had rejected my feelings/was dating another one of my best friends._

 _But this had already done its damage and my grades were taking the brunt of this to the point I had been put on academic probation._

 _But enough about my past, because now I just recently discovered that the Goddess of Love Aphrodite has basically gotten annoyed with humanity and has made it so we're going to be living with the person we're destined to be with. I didn't expect to have anyone I was destined to be with, but to my surprise I ended up waking next to a girl._

 _Not just any random girl. A cute girl who apparently was born in France named Charlotte. I mean, between her beautiful brownish-gold hair and her soft brown eyes coupled with her cute shy personality, I can swear she could've been pulled right out of my dreams. So far I only know her name and that she loves drawing just like I do._

 _She told me that she didn't think she'd be paired up with anyone, kinda like how I did, so we both were kinda surprised. I mean, I was basically the outcast of any group of friends I had, so you can imagine how I felt waking up next to a cute girl like her. We both love anime and manga, we both draw and we even decided to make characters that fell in love with each other!_

 _Here I thought a person like me who basically had about the worst skills with people and the worst case of "chuunibyou" you could imagine would live alone, but finding out that I was destined to be with such a cute girl has, in a way, given me a "new leash" on life!_

 _The problem? She's androphobic because of some things that happened in her past, so she's a bit hesitant to be around me let alone be in the same room with her when she's asleep or in the shower. My problem? I'm not really a guy._

 _Because my parents, particularly my mom, feared that I'd be in danger commuting to and from school and being somewhat on my own, they suggested I go there dressed as a guy. I was against it at first. Not because the students and staff would find out, seeing as a number of people always said I was a great actor. I mean I'm still fooling my best friends in the club at my school that I have no problem with my crush's relationship and that I welcome her being with that person._

 _It was the fact that I didn't like the fact I'd have to go in disguise in the first place. But my parents ended up arguing and talking me down to do it, so I reluctantly agreed to go dressed as a guy._

 _And now I'm stuck in a huge room with a cute French girl who's afraid out guys. But if I tell her I'm a really a girl then she's gonna hate me most likely. I mean, she's just NOW getting used to being around me as a guy. I just can't bring myself to let her know I've been deceiving her the entire time! What will I do if she ended up hating both men AND women because she starts to feel like she can't trust anyone?_

 _I just wish I could tell her the truth without risking the fact that she may never want to see or talk or even let alone LIVE with a liar like me…_

 _Fuck my life and my luck…_

Izuno clicked save on her laptop as she looked over at Charlotte sleeping on the bed peacefully, the French beauty curled up cutely under the covers like a little kid despite the fact she was only a year younger than Izuno was. Sighing heavily, Izuno looked down at the journal entry she had just typed and wished she could go over on the bed and curl up with Charlotte, but when she remembered how she was to remain dressed as a guy it made her chest hurt. Or maybe, that was just the tight bandaging she had wrapped around her chest making it too hard for her to take deep breaths rather than short jagged ones.

Closing her laptop she set it aside and sat there on her cot, looking up at the carvings on the ceiling. Aphrodite had said that each room was made specifically for the couples that would be living in them, from the floor or carpeting in the room to the carvings in the ceiling. Supposedly, the carvings told stories of the two people's lives in a way that it would take an open heart to decipher.

Thankfully, Charlotte hadn't deciphered the carvings overhead on the ceiling. There was one side of the carvings that had a lamb with pure white wool and a small gentle face that looked almost as if it were afraid to cross the valley that seemed filled with wolves. One the other side, was what Izuno was afraid of Charlotte deciphering. There was a snake on the other side where the carvings were supposed to be describing her. She instantly knew what kind of snake it was, so it made her uneasy whenever she'd look at it.

The snake was a King Milk Snake, a snake that was famous for disguising itself as the deadly Coral Snake. She knew what it was saying, that she was disguising herself as a man to avoid being in danger, just as the King Milk Snake's scales imitated the scale patterns of the Coral Snake to avoid being eating by other predators.

On one hand, she was grateful that Charlotte didn't know much about reptiles and wasn't good at reading between the lines. On the other, it hurt her that there was this barrier between them all because of what Charlotte THOUGHT was between Izuno's legs.

"Damn…why the hell is it that the second I have a shot at love my parents still somehow manage to mess it up for me?" Izuno growled under her breath as she watched Charlotte tossing and turning in her sleep cutely.

"Nooo…it's MY hug pillow…" Charlotte sleepily muttered in her sleep, hugging the fluffy pillow in her arms close to her as she slept soundly.

Izuno's face reddened as she silently squealed at Charlotte's sleep talking. When she remembered that she was disguised as a guy, and that she might…well WOULD scare Charlotte if she were to go over and try to sleep with her she balled her hands up before shoving her face into her own pillow and screaming, her screams successfully muffled as she laid down on the cot.

"Damn it mom! Why'd you have to make me dress up like a guy?!".


	3. A Lover's Trap

**_How often to people sit around worrying about them being all alone while they watch everyone else around them falling in love I wonder? I thought that anyone could be happy if they acted like the type of person their crush liked or if they changed themselves to fit what everyone saw as normal, but I've learned that love, or rather finding love, is not that easy._**

 ** _Some people are just born with everything that they need in order for them to be able to find people who will love them. Things like talents, money and fame, or good looks. Other people…are just born with things that other people wish they could have._**

 ** _And that's…unfortunately where I fit in. I have a secret that I keep from people, but only because of personal reasons that I'm sure they won't understand. Everyone in society has their own opinions of what "normal" is or what's "acceptable" from everyone else and what's not._**

 ** _For me, it's the fact that I wasn't exactly born in the body I wished I was born in. And that frustrates me. But before I go into that, I think it's best that I try to sort out my thoughts on what's happened this past week, because I still am kinda take this all with a grain of salt._**

 ** _A woman came through the clouds in the sky, and claims she was THE Goddess of Love Aphrodite. I'll admit that I wasn't exactly very considerate and said she was just a delusion person who probably fell from a plane and hit her head on something on the way down, though I guess the fact that she didn't crash into the ground on her way down should've helped me see that that most likely wasn't the case._**

 ** _After everyone heard what she had come down to us to say, all I could gather was that she was angry with earth for nobody wanting to find the person on earth that they were destined to fall in love. At first she sounded like she was crazy, but when everyone thought about it, it became a bit easier for us to understand._**

 ** _I mean, when you take into consideration that there are so many people on earth, and for there to be so many single people out there across the globe that either think love is a lie, kinda like me, or that don't think they need love to live on, it sounds stupid for anyone, a Goddess no less, to get mad at earth for something so silly. But then when you stop to think about how that can impact people it kinda makes sense._**

 ** _So after her speech the weirdest thing happened, and by weird I mean it was weird for everyone. Everyone suddenly fell asleep at the same time. I mean down to the Nano-second. And when we fell asleep, though I can't quite speak for everyone, you could almost feel that the entire world had fallen asleep at the same time._**

 ** _I woke up and instantly could tell I wasn't at home anymore. I was in a large room, sleeping on a huge expensive looking bed, and I thought that I was there by myself. That is…until I heard what I found out was the bathroom door swinging open and saw a guy walking out with water dripping down his body and a towel wrapped his waist._**

 ** _And that's when I ended up falling out again. I mean, who wouldn't react that way? You wake up to find a guy walking out basically naked and dripping from head to toe with water. I only got a glimpse but I could swear I thought that he was a model! I know for a fact he was in great shape from his muscle definition._**

 ** _The guy had a rock hard eight pack and a broad chest and I could swear I saw his towel slipping down because I saw his abs coming down to a V-shape. I didn't catch much of his face, only that he had a smile that made me quiver in place almost like it was a really strong drug to me._**

 ** _I could've sworn that that Aphrodite lady said that she'd pair us up with the person we're destined to be with, but I still can't bring myself to grasp the fact that this guy was the one I was destined to be with. That guy looked like he could smile and give a blind woman her sight back, and he kept himself in shape to._**

 ** _When I passed out, I had a very…stimulating, dream. I saw him standing there in front of me, even though his face, well more the upper portion of his face I didn't get to see, was blurred out but that smile was all I needed to see for me to know it was him. He walked over to me and pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me._**

 ** _Even in my dreams, I could feel my body shivering in place. It was like electricity was running through my entire body just from him touching me. I didn't know what to do! It was my dream yet I couldn't figure out what I should do at all! Was I supposed to hug him back? Was I supposed to just wait and see what he would do? Was I supposed to make a move on him?_**

 ** _So many questions ran through my mind and it made my head feel dizzy. I looked up at him and I thought he was trying to tell me something, since I saw his lips moving, but I couldn't hear his voice. Just when I had asked him what he had said I ended up waking up in the same room and in the same bed under the covers._**

 ** _And I thought I had been hallucinating from whatever it was that Goddess lady had used to put everyone to sleep because I didn't see the guy anywhere. But when I sat up and got out of bed I heard a voice behind me and, sure enough, it was him. Again, I felt my body shiver but before I could fall to the floor I felt him catch me in his arms._**

 ** _And this…is when I made a fool of myself…_**

 ** _He smiled at me and asked me if I was alright, and instead of giving him a straight forward answer I blushed and passed out again in his arms. This time I didn't have a dream, but it was more like I was just floating somewhere. Like I was floating in the water somewhere, and for some reason it just felt calm and peaceful there._**

 ** _Well, at least until I heard him speak to me…then I wound up waking up and seeing him smiling at me. He asked if I was alright and I told him I was just off guard from suddenly being in a new place and seeing someone I didn't know. I was trying to get him to stop worrying about me, not because I didn't like him worrying about me, but more because…I was afraid of him finding out my secret…_**

 ** _Okay…I think I've tiptoed around explaining my secret long enough, and I'm sure it's going to get annoying hearing me go on about the guy I'm staying with now. So here goes: I'm, a girl who's in the body of a boy…I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. I have the body of a guy, and by that I mean I have…well, one of those "things" boys have even though I look like a girl._**

 ** _My mother told me it was just me trying to be different and claims that there's nothing wrong with me, it's just my heart disagreeing with my body. But I swear it's true! I've even been told I look exactly like a girl by everyone I've told! My voice is lighter and softer, my hips are slightly wider than a boy's should be, and my face looks a lot more girlish! I don't even have any facial hair!_**

 ** _I asked my mother if I could go to the doctor to get "corrected" but she keeps telling me to start acting like a boy and stop trying to be a girl. She keeps buying me boys' clothes and she keeps telling everyone not to believe anything I say even though the therapist I go to tells her that she should be more supportive of my feelings about this. She told the therapist not to tell her how to raise her child and continues to treat this like a lie._**

 ** _She's been trying to get special pills to make me grow more like a boy should, with facial hair and grow more muscles and things like that but I kept telling her to just let me live my life. She says that I'm still just a kid and that I don't know what I want because my heart is still too immature._**

 ** _But I somehow managed to get her to leave me alone about this and she's just learned to live with it. She took me clothes shopping for clothes that fit me, and surprisingly enough we found clothes that fit me perfectly. We couldn't, however, afford to get me the surgery I needed for me to be a girl, and we couldn't buy the medicine my therapist and doctor suggested for me to produce estrogen, so we settled for a different kind that had very little medical side effects and risks._**

 ** _But at that moment, I felt my body becoming lighter the more he held me in his arms. I wasn't exactly popular with guys, let alone good looking guys. So when he held me in his arms the way he did if felt like I was a feather in his hands. After things were cleared up he told me his name was Andres and that he was glad he was destined to be with someone as cute as me._**

 ** _I was kind of expecting him to be against it, but he said he was never one to be picky about his love life partners. I figured he only meant he didn't care what kind of girl he was with…until…_**

 ** _"_** ** _If you ask me, there's never a good moment in life where you should deny someone the joy of knowing that a person's heart beats only for them, simply because they're them. It shouldn't matter what they look like or what differences they have. Love is a universal language that we all speak, man and beast alike, and we all need to hear its sweet words"_**

 ** _…_** ** _he said something like that. I could feel my heart skip a beat and trying to jump out of my chest. I just wished that I knew him before all this happened._**

 ** _Well, the people who bullied me did say the only way that I could find a guy who'll love me is if some crazy miracle happened and the Gods took pity on the earth…_**

 ** _I guess this is the miracle…_**

Ciara hit "Save" on his phone smiling to himself at the picture on his phone's home screen. In the photo was he and Andres, with Andres hugging him from behind and both were smiling brightly. He kissed his phone screen where Andres' face was in the picture and his smile grew bigger before he heard the bathroom door opening and watching Andres walking out clad in only his navy blue jeans and dark brown boots as he wiped the water from his hair that dripped ran down his neck and raced down to the chiseled terrain of his chest before racing down to his abs.

Andres smiled and looked over at Ciara tossing the towel onto his shoulder with a bit of a curious look in his eyes. "Well now, I guess Aphrodite has a rival in beauty" the Italian blooded male said as he walked over to the bed looking at Ciara, his smiling ceasing to falter as he watched Ciara's face blush bright red. "And there you go proving me wrong again" he said as he looked away, his smile vanishing quickly.

Ciara quickly looked up at Andres with a look of panic in his eyes, almost as if he could feel his heart threatening to break inside his chest. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes as he kept his eyes glued on Andres. "Wh…what d-do you mean…?" he asked, his voice far too for it to be audible to anyone other than Andres.

At that very moment, Andres smiled and lifted Ciara's chin with his fingers before looking deep into his eyes, his eyes drinking in the male's feminine features, feeling the warmth from his panicked breathing hitting his bare chest. "I said there was no way you could be any cuter than when we took the picture, but it seems like you were able to prove me wrong" he said, wiping the tears from the corners of Ciara's blue eyes.

Ciara shivered slightly under his touch, his legs squeezed tightly together as he put his hands on his thighs, almost anticipating a kiss from Andres. Closing his eyes he puckered his lips, waiting for Andres to go in for the kiss when he felt Andres' hand leave his chin. He opened his eyes and looked up at Andres with puppy eyes, pouting at how he continued to tease him the way he always has.

"A little anxious aren't we?" Andres smirked, his eyes sparkling with his playfulness as he held his finger up to his lips, watching how Ciara seemed to blush more. "I can't give you your dessert yet my little lamb. If I did the wolf might not settle for a simple taste" he said, sending a wink at the boy.

Ciara lowered his head slightly before turning his phone screen back on and opening his notepad app before typing something on the keyboard.

Andres looked at the screen curiously before taking the phone from Ciara smiling, watching him jump to his feet frantically trying to get it back. Smiling trying to keep the phone out of Ciara's reach he watched the feminine male jump up for it. Because he was much taller than Ciara, him being 6 feet tall and Ciara only being 5 foot 8 he had more height over him. He waited until Ciara eventually tried to jump his highest for the phone before he'd go in for the kill.

Ciara crouched down and sprung up in the air with his arms extended at far as they could reach and grabbed at the phone before he felt Andres' arm wrap around his waist and pull him against his body. At that moment, Ciara forgot all about the phone and looked back up at Andres. At that very moment, everything around the two seemed to become nothing at all, their bodies becoming the only knowledgeable things in the empty space.

Without waiting a second longer, Andres leaned in, closing the distance between his face and Ciara's. A smile being expected, yet instead in its place of expectancy was a pair of lips that seemed to be on a mission. A mission to close in on Ciara's surprised and burning red face and place only a chaste kiss on him, one that would have to suffice for an apology for teasing him earlier.

Ciara's eyes lit up and he tilted his head upward, his lips prepared in wait for Andres to finally kiss him only to feel the lips he was waiting for kissing his forehead. Though it wasn't what he was expecting, and albeit not what he was hoping for, the kiss was still enough to send chills down his spine and ignite his chest as he slowly melted away into Andres' embrace.

Andres kept this kiss going for a moment longer, doing whatever he could to elongate its duration trying to get every single drop of pleasure he could from the kiss while ensuring he made sure Ciara was properly enjoying it as well. When he felt that it was time to pull away his attempt was thwarted by the way Ciara wrapped his arms around his body, feeling the boy resting his forehead against his chest. A smile was brought to his face as he proceeded to hold him in his arms, a feeling of delicacy running through his mind.

Even knowing that Ciara was a boy, though a very feminine boy, he was a boy just as he…and yet, he couldn't help but feel as though Ciara was fragile and delicate. It felt as if even allowing light to touch his skin would shatter him into pieces, like he would hurt him if he held onto him too tightly.

Even though Ciara was a boy…right now…

He was more of a girl than anyone girl Andres had met…

And for Ciara…Andres was all he needed for him to be happy…


End file.
